A Biography of a Monster: As Told By Rita Skeeter
by Michelle Zealand
Summary: Rita Skeeter puts down and writes the truth for once. It's about none other than Lupin. His childhood, the day he got bit, and his parents all come together in this horrifying tale.
1. The Begining

A Childhood of a Monster: As Told By Rita Skeeter

Remus Lupin was five years old when he got bitten by a werewolf. His parents, Jessica and Terrence, had insulted Greyback-a very famous werewolf. As a result, Lupin, now 38, is one himself. This is his story, told by me: Rita Skeeter. Without my savage quill, and with my own...I write the truth.

Jessica and Terrence were both top in their grade. Jessica was from Ravenclaw, and Terrence from Hufflepuff. They were Head Boy and Girl, that is how they met. This is where the story starts. Terrence was shy and had barely any friends, while Jessica was outrageous. From head to toe, she always wore something that looked like fun to wear. Jessica liked Terrence from the start. "His square glasses looked good on his face," she told me one Saturday evening. Terrence, on the other hand, was terrified of her. "Her purple and pink hair did scare me quite a bit," he replied when I asked what his first impression was. Jessica was never brave, always just doing what she was good at. Finally, when the year was almost over, she asked him out. "I thought I was going to die," she says, "he seemed so terrified." But, Terrence, who had never had a girl like him said yes. They dated for the next three years. "I never knew Terrence well," says half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, "But Jessica sure 'ad class. Near the end o' the year they were always wit' each othah." Coming up to the fourth year of dating, Jessica found out that she was pregnant and she and Terrence were immediately married. "The wedding was splendid. They had hired Redulas Merreim's Orchestra to play at it. Also, they charmed ice statues not to melt. It was excellent," Professor Albus Dumbledore told me as we had a bite to eat in Hogsmeade. Eight months later, in February, Remus J. Lupin was born.


	2. The Bite

A Biography of a Monster: As Told By Rita Skeeter

Jessica and Terrence were happy with Remus. He didn't cry much and he showed signs of being able to do magic. Terrence worked at the ministry and was barely home, and Jessica owned a small bookstore just down the street for muggles. She was muggle born and figured out that you'd make more money this way.

After a long tiring day at work, Terrence came home to a talking Remus. He decided that he would tell his wife about what happened at work.

"Oh, he was nervous all right," Jessica said giving his leg a tight squeeze, "but he didn't know that I already knew." That's right, Jessica knew that he got a promotion. He was going to be in the office that controls werewolves, called Regulation Office of Werewolves. Many werewolves worked there themselves; he had to be careful.

"One of my colleagues, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was training to be an Auror. He did this as a side job. Great man, Shacklebolt, great man," Terrence told me when I asked about his work. Then came the day with Greyback.

"Well, we were eating lunch, if you know what I mean," Shacklebolt told us when we asked his version. "Then Greyback came in, and he was...in a right state. He had just bitten three kids, and said he did it on purpose. Terrence, bless his soul, muttered 'idiot' under his breath. Greyback must've heard him cause I saw him look up at him."

"Well, after I mumbled 'idiot' Greyback started asking me about my family. Like, do I have children, how old, do I live with my wife, that kind of thing. I didn't realize he heard me at all, I thought he was being friendly for a change," Terrence told me with a shudder. That night, Jessica let Remus out to play. It was the full moon. Remus, only 5 at the time, was playing in the sandpit in the backyard. He heard rustling behind the trees, but never payed attention.

"Next thing I know, I wake up in St. Mungo's. Mum was crying and Dad was pale," Lupin told me straining his memory for details.

"I heard a scream, and then a howl. I quickly ran out to see that my baby was okay," Jessica wailed, tears were streaming down her cheeks. "He had a bitemark on his leg, and I could see a werewolf running away in the distance. Instantly, before Remus turned into a werewolf, I bound him with ropes so he wouldn't harm anyone. I sent an owl to Terrence at work, and left for St. Mungo's. I transfigured him into a dog at put him in a kennel so that the muggles wouldn't notice. I went into St. Mungo's, and they told me. He would be stuck as a werewolf, forever."


	3. The Journal

A Biography of a Monster: As Told By Rita Skeeter 

"I was devastated," Terrence told me. He was at work during the bite. "He was a great kid, and then Grey back had to go and bite him. I was a little angry." Every full moon, they had to hide Lupin in their basement. They had a still door and many breaking charms on it.

"One time, I saw him start to transform," says Alyssa Vancorp, Lupin's old babysitter, "I forgot to put him in that dungeon thingy. So, I just pushed him down the stairs and slammed the door shut. It was pretty scary. I quit after the paid me 20 galleons for my trouble." That was just one of the scary incidents that had happened. As I looked through Lupin's room, I found a tattered diary. I opened it up. Here is one of the passages that was truly mesmerizing:

_Dear Diary,_

_I turned into a werewolf again today. This time, Alyssa forgot to put me in the dungeon. I could feel turning into a werewolf strongly. I was watching in the mirror, I had never seen what I looked like. I watched my eyebrows become bushier, and I soon started growing facial hair just like Papa. My nail were getting bigger and dirty (that was so disgusting), and I was starting to forget who I was. I quickly called Alyssa and ran to the door of the dungeons. My clothing were starting to tear. Alyssa opened the door and pushed me in. Then, my memory goes blank. That' s what I remember, up until Mother opened the door and repaired my clothing. Why did this happen to me?_

_Till the next full moon,_

_Remus_

Lupin was ten when he wrote that. Three days later, on his eleventh birthday, he got a letter; a letter excepting him into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
